


Blame me every chance that you get

by Karashi



Series: Memories and Battle Scars [6]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: AU - Omni High, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing inspired by/loosely based on lines from the song "Memories and Battle Scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame me every chance that you get

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an Alternate Universe where the alien characters were human and teachers/faculty members in a High School called Omni High. Tetrax is a Math teacher (because I didn't want to go down the usual beefcake Gym Coach route, plus Tini filled that job out better) and Myaxx is a Science teacher probably either Chemistry or Physics. I make no claim to realism or accuracy, I just wanted them human.

They're there originally for dinner and drinks, nothing more. But Myaxx eyes the pool tables set up on the other side of the bar so often it prompts Tetrax to ask, "You ever play?"  
  
"Never got the chance," she casually shrugs. "You?"  
  
"Just a couple of games." Tetrax is about to leave it at that until he sees the expectant quirk of her brow. Spotting an open table, he invites her to a game of 8-ball. Halfway through his explanation of the rules and the different fouls, Myaxx begins to laugh.  
  
"Relax, Tetrax, we aren't in class," she chuckles from across the table; one hand resting on the felt surface while the other lightly taps the cue against her leg. "Just show me how I'm supposed to hold the stick during shots and you can teach me the rest as we play."  
  
Tetrax concedes to her point, "Skills are better learned through practice. No scoring for the first game though, this is just so you-"  
  
"Just make the shot," she snaps.  
  
A few turns in, Tetrax soon notices a handful of people had gathered to watch them and for the life of him he can't figure out why. It's just a practice game. Not like they're particularly riveting. Hell, Myaxx isn't even cursing up a storm whenever she misses.  
  
In the middle of his ponders, Myaxx suddenly calls out "Hey, Tetrax, if I sink the 8-ball does that mean I win?"  
  
He fixes his attention to the table and sure enough she's right. He smirks, "Just call which pocket you're going to sink it in first and then we can play a proper game."  
  
Myaxx takes her time walking around the table, studying the possibilities before declaring the left side pocket as her target and stops in front of him. It's only then, with Myaxx bent over the pool table trying to make the winning shot that it dawns on Tetrax just how tight and short her skirt was.  
  
He scans the newly gathered crowd, eyes narrowing at the men visibly ogling his date, hand unconsciously balling into a fist. When Myaxx fails to sink the 8-ball, Tetrax takes the opportunity to finish the game. By the time he makes the final shot and turns back to his date, he promptly finds Myaxx chatting with a man who, in Tetrax's opinion, is standing _too_ close to her. He arrives in time to hear an accented voice offer, "I can be showing you much better technique."  
  
"Her technique is just fine," Tetrax declares gruffly.  
  
His date stares pointedly at him for a moment before she coyly smirks at the man, "Tempting but I'll stick with my original coach." Then she absently adds, "Who happens to owe me a drink."  
  
Wordlessly, Tetrax leads Myaxx back to the bar, his arm slung around her waist.  
  
"Don't relax just yet. Next time we play, you'd better watch your ass," she chuckles.  
  
Tetrax only mutters beneath his breath, "It's not _my_ ass I'm worried about."


End file.
